


Not the Best Hello

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Bad Gene [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Not the Best Hello

Your mother didn’t give you a time to be ready to meet your father.

Your mother didn’t once, in all your life, tell you why he wasn’t around.

Your mother apparently waited until that morning when your brother and sister were on the bus to tell Alex about your father. Lying on your stomach, your arm was hanging off the side of your bed, simply to be jerked awake by the sound of your step-father’s yelling. “Why couldn’t you find this asshole years ago? We’ve been dealing with Y/N’s shit for all this time!”

Groaning, you rolled over, putting your arm over your eyes. “God. Shut. Up.” You muttered. Had this all happened the year before, you would have been at school, or in the process of going to Mickey’s to skip. You’d been expelled the end of your junior year, which led you to being home for their fighting.

“Don’t you dare tell me to keep my voice down! I don’t care if he’s sleeping. It’s his own damn fault he’s not in school.”

Realizing that you weren’t about to get back to sleep- after you hadn’t even passed out until after 5 that morning- you sat up and yawned. When your hazel eyes looked towards the alarm clock, your hung your head. It was only 8:30 in the morning.

It took you a few minutes, but you finally stood up and gathered together some clothes to hop in the shower shortly.

* * *

Stepping out of the bathroom, you raised an eyebrow at your step-father as he walked out of the bedroom after getting ready for work. Your hair was still wet, but you were unbothered. “Drive safe, Alex.” You said sarcastically as you walked by, slamming your bedroom door before he had a chance to reply.

You licked your lips and moved to plop on your bed, letting out a sigh. Most days you’d go out, find something to do, or at least head into the garage, but that wasn’t happening. Your mother would lock you in a closet before letting you out of the house today.

Looking to your nightstand, you reached over and opened the drawer, pulling out the last little bit of pot you had in there. “Man.” You groaned. Micky wouldn’t be able to sneak you any now, and you didn’t know if Michelle was still dealing.

* * *

Hearing steps coming towards your door, you hurriedly put away your empty bowl and any proof you’d been smoking. Your mother would be able to tell, but it’d be worse if she saw everything. Her knuckles tapped on the door right before she poked her head in. Her face was serious as the smell hit her. “I can’t believe you! Your father is downstairs.” She hissed.

“Oh, wow. Alert the media.” You rolled your eyes. “Why are you acting like this is some big important client?” You asked, sliding out of bed. “You went from refusing to talk about him, to acting like he matters.”

“Because he’s your father.” She told you as you walked out of your room.

You looked at her, confused. “So, that didn’t matter for the past 18 years. All of a sudden Alex knocks you up- again- and now you’re acting like this is a life or death situation.” It made no sense to you.

She followed you quickly as you made your way towards the stairs. “I don’t want to see you in jail again. Or for life.” She explained. “You’re almost an adult.”

“In other words- Alex told you to get me the hell out of his house. Which you bought. Alex told you that he didn’t want some low life under his roof. Which you replaced last fall.” You snapped, not stopping as you moved towards the living room- where she likely would have had your father waited.

“Alex tried, and you know that.”

You scoffed, your buzz not helping with your mood when it came to Alex. “He tried alright. Tried to get me the hell out of your life.”

* * *

Jared stood with his hands in his pockets as he looked over the various pictures on the mantel. Hearing voices, he looked over his shoulder. He could hear you and your mother arguing. “Can we just get this over with?” You asked, right outside the living room. “Just another parental figure to hate me.” You snapped, making Jared’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Oh, stop it.” Your mother slapped your arm as the two of you walked in.

Hazel eyes met glazed over hazel eyes. You held out your hand, a bored look on your face. “Hi, I’m _apparently_ your kid. I’m Y/N/N. I’ll be 18 soon, I’ve got a record, and I’m high as a fucking _kite_ right now because I know you probably don’t want to be here.”

Jared blinked, still in shock at the sight of you, before taking your hand and giving it a shake.


End file.
